


A Look Is Worth A Thousand Words

by thatawesometomate



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Formula One, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: Five times Sebastian couldn't stop looking at Kimi and one time it was the other way around.





	A Look Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my very first (and finished) attempt at the 5+1 Things stuff so I hope it's ok. Please, let me know if you find any mistakes. Enjoy ;)

**1.**  

 

               When Sebastian Vettel met Kimi Räikkönen for the first time, he couldn't take his eyes away from him. The Finn had been one of the drivers he had looked up to for years and suddenly he was in front of him, sipping his drink distractedly and listening to something the person next to him was saying. Sebastian thought that he looked bored. After a few moments of doubt, he decided to talk to him. The German approached the little group the Finn was part of and stood there awkwardly until one of them noticed him.

                "Hey boy. Are you lost?"

                Sebastian shook his head. "No I... I'm Sebastian Vettel. From BMW Sauber. I was just... I just wanted to say hi. Hi."

                The group was silent for a few seconds before they burst into laughter. All of them except Räikkönen, who looked at him with a sly smile. The Finn stepped forward and held his hand out. "I'm Kimi Räikkönen."

                Sebastian gaped at him and then at his hand. He was supposed to shake it and so he did. He shook Kimi's hand firmly without looking away from his eyes. Were they blue? Or maybe a really pale shade of green? Some people would have said grey. Sebastian didn't know but they were mesmerizing and he didn't even notice when the Finn dropped his hand and chuckled lightly at the young boy's shocked expression.

                "Are you okay, kid?" Sebastian looked away from the Finn to look at the man who had talked. He didn't recognise him so he just nodded. The man laughed and patted his back in a friendly way but he still flinched. Damn his scrawny self. "Sorry, boy. My bad."

                "No, no. It's okay." Sebastian smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I... I  should be going. I... I have to meet someone. See you around, maybe."

                It's possible that maybe, that last part was only for Kimi. Maybe. Anyway, the boy didn't wait for the group to say goodbye. He just left them behind, blushing like mad. What was happening to him? He had never been a shy person. Sebastian sighed and asked for a beer to try to calm down a bit.

                "Are you even old enough to drink?" Sebastian startled and turned to look at the Finn standing in front of him. Kimi was half-smiling, a drink still in his hand, and the German boy found himself scanning the man in front of him, capturing every detail he could: how his dishevelled short blond hair shinned thanks to the club's lights and how funny his little pointy nose looked and how his clothes seemed a bit wrinkled around his chest. He was staring shamelessly at the Finn but the man didn't seem to notice.

                Sebastian gulped and brought himself to smile. He couldn't keep staring at him, for fuck's sake. The German grabbed his beer and raised it a bit. "I'm eighteen, thank you very much."

                The Finn laughed (Yeah, _laughed_. Sebastian was surprised too) and raised his drink to touch Sebastian's beer. Sebastian took a long sip of his drink without taking his eyes away from the Finn, who seemed to be looking for someone. Suddenly, Kimi's eyes locked with his own and a chill ran down Sebastian's spine.

                "Look, kid. I like you. You seem confident and straight-forward and I like people who don't mess around. I don't like bullshit. Just let me tell you something. Be yourself. Even if it makes people mad, you have to stick to your beliefs. This is a tough world, full of politics and you will be asked to change and adapt but you have to keep in mind who you are. You have to be strong and ruthless if you want to get to places in this sport but you must never forget where you come from."

                Sebastian gaped at him as the Finn downed his drink and leaned forward to leave the glass on the bar. As the older man retreated, he winked at the German boy, a little smile tugging at his lips.

                "Good luck. I hope to see you around."

                And after a last pat on the back, the Finn disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very dumbfounded Sebastian Vettel behind. When he recovered from the intense experience that was Kimi Räikkönen, the boy smiled and sipped his beer. Maybe the Finn liking him was a good omen for his future. He hoped so.

**  
**

**2.**

                Sebastian didn't discover that Kimi wasn't that friendly with everyone until a couple of years later. They had become friends not long after they met in the club for the first time and everyone was surprised when Sebastian said that he _actually_ enjoyed the Finn's company. He couldn't see why. They spent their free time in the paddock together just talking and joking about everything and soon, these moments he spent with Kimi were the highlight of Sebastian's day. The Finn, being more experienced that he was, gladly advised him about any doubts Sebastian had and soon Kimi stopped being a kind of idol, only to become Sebastian's  best friend. And Sebastian became just Seb, because he liked how it sounded in Kimi's thick accent.

                And when Kimi announced that he was leaving Formula One, Seb was devastated. His best (and probably only) friend was leaving _him_ and he felt lost and betrayed. The German boy knew Kimi's reasons but he couldn't understand them. He was selfish and scared and he wanted to keep Kimi around. Three years of friendship didn't seem enough and Sebastian didn't want to lose his best friend.

                So when the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix came to them, unceremoniously and a bit too fast in Sebastian's opinion, the German had to prepare himself to say goodbye. He became slightly more clingy around Kimi as the Grand Prix approached, but the Finn didn't seem to mind. And the feeling he had somehow buried in the deepest part of his mind as Kimi and Seb became friends stirred in its sleep, and the young man found himself looking at his best friend more often than ever.

                And once they were hanging out before the race started as they usually did, Seb couldn't stop looking at Kimi, trying to memorise every little thing, every single detail he loved about his best friend. He _loved_  his short blond hair that wasn't short anymore and how instead it fell past his chin but that was just as dishevelled as always. He _loved_ the little half-smile that the Finn sported when he was distracted or playing with his fingers or when Seb babbled non-stop about something stupid but he also _loved_  that wide smile that showed all his teeth and that was usually followed by a shy chuckle that made Sebastian's heart flutter every single time. He also _loved_ that they always sat together, always touching, because he _loved_ love how warm the Iceman's skin was against his own. But what he _loved_ the most was the Finn's eyes: those stunning eyes whose colour was so difficult to define but that still left Sebastian breathless every time they clashed with his own. And he _loved_ the little wrinkles that appeared around his eyes every time he laughed, especially if he laughed at something Sebastian had said. And as the young German avidly observed his friend silently playing with some weeds that were sprouting from the concrete behind one of the motorhomes, Sebastian knew that he was in love with him.

                It hurt. It hurt so bad that Sebastian had to look away, move away from him, because he couldn't deal with the fact that he was undoubtedly in love with Kimi Räikkönen, who was racing for the last time in a few hours and who was going to forget about their friendship the moment he left Formula One. So the German boy stood up and asked if they could meet after the race had finished so when Kimi shrugged but didn't look at him, Vettel felt tears prickling at his eyes. He discretely wiped them away before smiling widely and patting Kimi's back (and maybe his hand lingered there a few more seconds than what was explicitly necessary).

                "Good luck, Kimi."

                Sebastian didn't wait for a reply and as he turned around to walk to the Red Bull's garage, he felt a hand gently grabbing his wrist. He found Kimi looking at him in the eye, his face showing no emotion at all.

                "Seb, wait." Kimi's voice was one of those things Sebastian loved about his friend but in that moment he only felt a pang of pain. "I'll miss you, okay?"

                Sebastian gulped and freed his wrist delicately, his eyes softening as they landed on the older man in front of him. "See you after the race, old man."

                And the German left his side without even looking back, even if he really wanted to do it. And maybe he did punch a couple of things on his way to the garage because hey, who was there to stop him? Not Kimi, that's for sure. And when he reached the paddock, he collected himself and smiled widely for everyone to see how happy he was. An amazing season for him had come to an end and he was looking forward to starting the next one, maybe looking for his first Championship.

                The race was a good one. Sebastian actually won and shared his podium with his teammate and Jenson Button. And the only thing he could think about as he raised his trophy above his head was that he wanted Kimi to be there with him. Instead, the Finn had finished the race twelfth and was nowhere to be seen, despite Sebastian's attempts to spot him in the crowd. So when the German was done with the podium celebration and press stuff he had to do, he went to Ferrari's garage looking for Kimi only to find out that the Finn had already left. A sudden and unexpected rush of relief washed over him as he heard the news. It was over as soon as realisation sank in. Kimi was gone. No more messing around in interviews, no more Kimi teaching him a bit of Finnish just to kill time during long trips and no more sitting one next to another in comfortable silence just waiting for whatever event they had to attend. And suddenly he was that scared little boy once again. And he felt lonely for the first time in years, despite always having people around him. And finally, when he was sitting on the bed in his hotel room and tears silently streamed down his face,  he regretted not saying goodbye to Kimi Räikkönen.

**  
**

**3.**

 

                They kept in touch while Kimi raced in the WRC so it wasn't a surprise when the Finn announced that he was coming back. However, Sebastian still felt anxious. Would everything be the same as it was before the Finn left? They had seen each other quite frequently during Kimi's retirement, celebrating Sebastian's championships and just spending time together outside the Formula One but he was still scared.

                And even though the German man (because he was a man then, not even a little shadow of that scrawny teenager from six years ago remained) worked hard to bury his feelings for his friend deep down, his walls keeping them away crumbled as the Finn managed to win his first race since his return. They had shared podiums before that moment in Abu Dhabi, almost three years after the older man's departure, but none of them felt as special as that one. Not in Bahrain. Not in Belgium. No, if you asked Sebastian which was his favourite podium of 2012, he'd say Abu Dhabi, even though he finished third. Because yeah, he was third, but Kimi had won the race and Sebastian couldn't stop smiling because the Finn ( _his Finn)_ was happy and smiling and his season had been impressive.

                So when he crossed the finish line and knew that Kimi was ahead of him, he was immensely happy for him. Kimi had won a race for the first time since 2009!! And if someone deserved it, that was Kimi. It's not like he'd admit it anytime soon, but he was proud of him. And then they were rushed to the cool-down room and he saw Kimi, all sweaty and exhausted but with a glint of pride and happiness in his eyes, Sebastian's breath caught and he couldn't keep his eyes away from him for the first time since their goodbye all those years ago. While they had shared podiums before, Kimi had always been disappointed in himself. Not this time. Sebastian thought that his friend was genuinely happy because he had learnt to decipher Kimi's little expressions and how his eyes shinned with excitement sometimes. You just had to pay attention to the little details, and Sebastian always paid attention to Kimi.

                Sebastian liked how his hair was short and dishevelled again, like all those years ago. It made him look younger, although he didn't look old at all. And he liked how he smiled at him, only at him, as they chatted. And he kept observing Kimi even when they had to go out for the podium ceremony, looking at the Finn as he raised his head to the sky while the anthem of his country mixed with the crowd's cheers. Oh man, was he proud! He observed Kimi's lips move slightly along with the music and how serene he looked, his eyes shining brightly. And he wished it was just the two of them so he could just look at him a little bit longer without the fear of being discovered by millions of people.

                He tried to capture Kimi's profile against that magical night sky over Abu Dhabi. And while they celebrated, both of them wet with champagne, Sebastian decided that he wanted to live that every day. He wanted to experience Kimi's contained excitement all the time. He wanted to see that little smile tugging at his lips that was so rare to the world. And he wanted to enjoy his friendship to its maximum extent because he felt that six years of friendship didn't seem enough. Not with Kimi. There were still thousands, millions of little hidden details in the Finn that Sebastian  would love to discover over the years.

                So when the celebrations had died down a little and the interview was over for good, Sebastian smiled widely at his friend and hugged him with one arm as they walked through the corridor. The Finn laughed at the younger man's excitement and stirred his hair kindly. And just as Sebastian's heart started beating faster at those unexpected signs of affection, he decided that he couldn't lose Kimi Räikkönen. His feelings be damned.

 

**4.**

 

                It was 2014 when everything went downhill. Sebastian, who had just won his fourth consecutive Championship, wasn't doing as well anymore. Two third places out of eight races. Three withdrawals. It was mediocre. So he looked hopeful ahead, the British Gran Prix approaching slowly and thousands of possibilities in front of him.

                The German knew Kimi wasn't doing well either. It was his first season with Ferrari since he left Formula One in 2009 and the results were terrible. He couldn't seem to get a higher place than seventh and it was stressing him out, even if he didn't want to mention it to anyone. Sebastian knew.

                So both of them were looking forward to Silverstone, a small chance to redeem themselves from a terrible season so far. It was a breaking point. So they spent less time together than usual, trying to focus on the race. Sebastian spotted Kimi before getting into their cars, sixteen positions between them. Kimi smiled slightly, so slightly that only Seb could detect it, and nodded at him. Good luck. Sebastian smiled back and gave him thumbs up before getting into his car.

                When the lights went off, adrenaline kicked in and Sebastian focused on his race. It didn't last long. The race was red-flagged not even a lap in. Someone had crashed.

                "Who was it?" Sebastian asked out of seer curiosity as he drove towards the pit lane. "Is he okay?"

                "He's okay." His engineer replied. "He's been taken to the medical centre."

                "Who was it?" Seb insisted. Why weren't they telling him?

                "Car number seven, Seb. " Kimi. The race was red-flagged because Kimi had crashed.

                Sebastian's blood ran cold as he drove in silence. He got out of his car and ran to the garage, looking for Horner.

                "What happened?"

                Christian turned to look at him as if he was some petulant child he had to deal with. "Seb. You have to calm down, okay?"

                "Can I see the footage?"

                "No. You can focus on the race. Räikkönen  is OK. It was a tough crash and he had to be helped out of his car but he's okay, just a bit bruised. We don't really know any details."

                Sebastian didn't know how to feel. He was relieved because Kimi was apparently safe but he was also extremely anxious. Christian's eyes softened as the German looked away and patted his shoulder.

                "Relax. You can see him once the race is over. Just focus on finishing, okay?" 

                Seb nodded slightly and walked away to join the rest of the team and wait for the race to continue. It took nearly an hour to clean and rebuild the barrier Kimi had destroyed. Sebastian didn't want to think about how could it have been to see everything with his own two eyes. No. He had to focus. The sooner it ended, the sooner he'd get to see Kimi. So he did, he focused on finishing he race. And he did. He didn't win, but he finished fifth just in front of Alonso, who had fought fiercely for thirteen laps. Sebastian didn't care. He didn't care at all.

                So when most of the staff was attending the podium ceremony, Sebastian sneaked into the medical centre, looking for Kimi. When he found him, no one else was around. Sebastian knocked before stepping inside but the Finn had his back turned to him so he cleared his throat before speaking.

                "Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. His voice was almost a whisper but it still startled the older man sitting in front of him. "Hey. It's just me."

                Kimi looked at him and shook his head in disbelief. "How did you get in? You aren't supposed to be here."

                Sebastian chuckled and sat next to his friend on the stretcher. "Why? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

                Kimi shot him a glare before smiling and playfully pushing him with his shoulder. "No."

                Sebastian smiled back and looked at the tiny portable TV Kimi had in front of him. "Have you seen the race?"

                The Finn nodded. "47G."

                "Sorry?"

                "My crash. I experienced a force of 47G."

                Sebastian gaped at the Finn. "Are... Are you..."

                "I'm fine. Just a bit sore. My ankle hurts like a bitch, though."

                Sebastian nodded but didn't reply. He just observed Kimi intently. He was pale and his hair was more dishevelled than ever before, as if he had run his fingers through it too many times. He was frowning a little as he looked at his hands. He looked shaken, distressed, anxious. It was so wrong. Kimi was always cool and collected. He wasn't supposed to look like that. It wasn't fair. So Sebastian jerked forward and hugged the Finn tightly. It took Kimi a couple of seconds to react but when he did, Sebastian felt the older man relaxing in his arms and burying his face against the German's chest, his trembling hands clinging to his clothes.

                "Hey. It's okay. You're okay. No one's hurt. You're okay." Sebastian found himself repeating  those words against the Finn's hair. "You're safe."

                After some minutes, Kimi had calmed down enough to move away from Sebastian, who still kept an arm over his friend's shoulder. However, there was no sign of that vulnerable man from a couple of seconds ago. It was gone and it had been replaced by Kimi's usual cold emotionless face. Not for Seb. He could still see how Kimi felt under that facade.

                And it downed on him. He could have lost Kimi. He could have lost him for real and that wasn't okay. _He_ wasn't okay. He was tired and stressed and worried and _weak_ and he couldn't stop looking at his friend sitting next to him because _damn_ , his Finn could have died. His head was lowered so his wet hair fell over his eyes . He had his eyes closed and his hands covering most part of his face, as if trying to keep away any pair of curious eyes. Sebastian loved Kimi's hands. They were big and soft and his fingers were long and slender and Sebastian could also see the scar on his wrist from when he broke it a couple of years ago. He found himself smiling softly. Stupid, reckless Kimi.

                "Don't do that ever again." Sebastian said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

                Kimi looked at him, his grey (Sebastian had decided that they were grey some months ago) eyes locking with his own, and smiled softly. "Okay."

                "Promise?"

                "Promise."

**  
**

**5.**

Three years had passed since Kimi crashed in Silverstone and things were going great. Sebastian joined Kimi in Ferrari in 2015 and since then, they had become the grid's dream team. They  understood each other without the need to talk and pushed each other to be better every time. Sebastian trusted Kimi and wanted him to get the best results, and so did Kimi.

                And they had become closer than ever, always touching and talking and looking after each other. If the track was in a bad condition during the race, Sebastian asked his engineer to tell Kimi and if Sebastian wasn't paying attention and a car approached him from behind, Kimi would be there to warn him. They worked incredibly well together. They had been friends for over ten years after all and that was something that  wouldn't change no matter what.

                Sebastian loved sharing podiums with Kimi. He had always enjoyed it but it had always been while they were in different teams. So once they were in the same team, it was a thousand times more magical than before. But what Sebastian liked the most about being Kimi's teammate were those interviews they had to do together. The ones in which they weren't supposed to be serious Formula One drivers and they could have a good time just messing around and playing stupid games. Yeah, Sebastian loved those.

                The one they were doing was a simple one in the Ferrari's garage and they just had to answer a few questions before showing some parts of the garage to the camera. Nothing too fancy.  And as the interview progressed, Sebastian found himself more and more relaxed and so did Kimi. It was nice seeing him so comfortable during an interview. Sebastian knew he didn't like them unless he liked his interlocutor. And that was a pretty rare phenomenon. But since they were together in Ferrari, Kimi seemed more open and outgoing during interviews. Sebastian liked it.

                So when they were attending one of these interviews, he couldn't keep himself from smiling softly at Kimi, who was replying (or most likely rambling) to the interviewer with his signature monotonous voice. Sebastian knew that spending so much time together had affected both of their personalities so when the German said 'mwoah' before answering a question or when Kimi babbled non-stop about something as Seb does sometimes, it was always worth a good laugh.

                Sebastian didn't really want to look away from Kimi as he talked, his eyes wandering around the room awkwardly and his body shifting non-stop in chronic discomfort, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at his friend. He didn't really care about his feelings showing anymore. He loved Kimi, yes, but they were so close that his affection could easily be seen as a friendly thing. He only had to conceal it a bit. He was good at concealing. So he didn't keep himself from looking at Kimi and studying him.

                They had been friends for over ten years and Sebastian was proud of that. And as he carefully observed Kimi, he found out that he could name every little change the time had made in his friend's body. He could see soft wrinkles around his eyes that weren't there before and yeah, he also had bags under his eyes. His features had become less sharp over the years but Sebastian knew that cold stern face he used to sport back then was still there but now it was softer and Kimi looked tired. And that scared Sebastian deadly. Their future was still unclear and Seb was afraid Kimi would leave. He knew it was unavoidable, that Kimi would eventually move on. But a small part of him refused to let him go. He was not ready. Not yet.

                So when the interview concluded and both of them were free again, Sebastian and Kimi walked to the motorhome in comfortable silence. Sebastian knew that interviews were exhausting for Kimi so he just let him recover as they walked, their shoulders touching.

                They sat on the sofa once they arrived at the unusually deserted motorhome, Kimi lying down almost immediately and placing his legs on Sebastian's lap. The younger man chuckled as the Finn lowered his cap over his eyes without saying a word. That wasn't surprising at all.

                 And Sebastian felt his eyes scan the sleepy man's relaxed body. His arms were crossed over his chest, allowing Seb to see his tattoos clearly, and his shirt rolled up as he shifted to be more comfy, showing a flash of pale skin. The German blushed but couldn't bring himself to look away from that spot just above his shorts' waistband.

                "Why do you always look at me?" Sebastian startled at Kimi's sudden question.

                "I... I... I don't know what you are talking about."

Kimi chuckled and removed his cap before sitting up, his eyes fixed on Sebastian's. "You are always looking at me."

                Cat's out, Sebastian thought. "I'm not."

                "You are."

                "Nope."

                "Seb."

                "Fine." Sebastian scoffed and Kimi laughed.

                "I knew it." Kimi grinned as he pushed Sebastian's shoulder playfully.

                "I just... You are my best friend and I'm afraid you'll leave and I just... I don't know." Sebastian shrugged as he lowered his head.

                "Oh Seb. You know I'll have to leave eventually." Kimi said sadly as he rested his hand on Sebastian's forearm.

                Sebastian sulked a bit. "But I don't want you to..."

                "You want me to stay because I'm your best friend?" Kimi asked with a raised eyebrow.

                "Of course."

                "And that's it?"

                Sebastian frowned at his friend's insistence. "Yeah. Why?"

                "I dunno. I thought for a little moment that maybe you... You know."

                Sebastian gaped at Kimi for a moment before sighing. "Okay.  I might or might not have feelings for you."

                "Good."

                Sebastian glared at Kimi. "Good?!"

                "Yeah."

                Sebastian rolled his eyes, outraged. "I confess my undying love for you and the only think you say is 'good'?"

                "Yeah."

                Kimi smiled half-way and leaned forward to softly brush his lips against Sebastian's. His hand moving up to the German's cheek and caressing the skin lovingly before pulling away after a few seconds. When Sebastian opened his eyes, Kimi was already looking at him with a shy smile on his lips and blushed cheeks and Sebastian thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

  **+1.**

 

                It's not that Kimi never looked at Sebastian. In fact, he loved looking at the German as he talked or as they trained or as he walked next to him. It's just that he had never allowed _it_ to go further than a simple fond look. Not anymore. Now he was free to look at Sebastian as much as he wished without the fear of his feelings being noticed.

                So with Sebastian sleeping next to him, Kimi found himself unable to look away from the younger man. His face was mostly hidden against the pillow but Kimi could still see how his eyelashes moved in his sleep and how his lips were parted as he breathed soundly. His short blond hair was completely dishevelled and Kimi smiled at the sight. He leaned on his elbow as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair soothingly. He could look at him all day long and never get tired of Sebastian. He loved watching how his chest moved up and down with each breath and how his lower back curved inwards as their legs entwined under the sheets. He also loved looking at how Seb's strong arms seemed to always find their way to Kimi's waist and how they fit perfectly together. And Kimi noticed that with every day they spent together like that, it was getting harder and harder to pry his eyes away from him and he was numb and happy and head over heels for the man sleeping next to him.

                And when Sebastian stirred in his sleep and buried his face in the crook of Kimi's neck, the Finn chuckled silently as he pressed the German against him. And everything made sense and everything was right. He had found his place, and it was next to that German _wonder boy_ that wasn't a boy anymore and had instead become a man. And Kimi had been there to see him grow and _damn._ Kimi Räikkönen was madly in love with Sebastian Vettel.

                "Why do you always look at me?" Sebastian mumbled without opening his eyes. Kimi smiled at the memories that same question created months before and pressed his lips against the top of the German's head.

                "What are you talking about?" Sebastian chuckled and pushed Kimi playfully. The Finn laughed and cupped Seb's cheek with his hand before looking into the German's now open eyes. "Why would I look at you?"

                "You silly." Sebastian shook his head in disbelief before kissing Kimi's wrist. "You look at me a lot lately. It used to be the other way around."

                "I've always looked at you, Seb. It's just that you are as observant as a mole." Kimi mocked after kissing the tip of Sebastian's nose.

                "Wow. Mean." The Finn chuckled and kissed Sebastian's cheek before sitting up. Seb sulked at the loss of Kimi's body pressed against his. "Where are you going?"

                Kimi chuckled and looked down at his boyfriend. "Although I could be staring at you for hours, we still have to work."

                "No, we don't." Sebastian said as he sat up to kiss Kimi on the lips passionately.

                "We do, Seb. Britta's going to kick our arses." Kimi muttered between kisses. "Seriously."

                " _Nein._ "

                " _Ja."_

                "C'moooooon!"

                "You know I'm supposed to be the lazy one, right?" Kimi chuckled.

                "I'm not lazy." Seb sulked. "I just want to be with you."

                Kimi shook his head and sighed before laying down again next to Sebastian, who smiled contently at the Finn. "You're a pain in the ass."

                " _Literally_?"

                "Seb."

                "Sorry."

                Sebastian chuckled and stood up after pecking Kimi on the lips one last time, the sheets sliding over his half-naked body. The sun embraced Sebastian's body and Kimi felt breathless as he observed how Sebastian's muscles flexed with each movement he made and how his boxers seemed to hang loosely over his hips, allowing him to see a bit more skin than he was prepared to deal with in that moment. Sebastian's laughter snapped him out of his thoughts and he forced himself to raise his eyes up to the German's face. _Damn_. Everything about Seb was mesmerizing. Everything. From his hair, to his blue eyes, to the way his chest moved as he laughed... Every single little thing including the happy wrinkles around his eyes and the sound of his voice and his strong accent. Everything.

                "Stop it, you dirty old man!" Sebastian exclaimed as he tried not to laugh, his ears red as hell.

                "I don't know what you are talking about, Seb."

                Kimi shrugged innocently as he pulled Sebastian towards him. Sebastian shook his head and sat on top of Kimi with a fluid movement. Then, he leaned down to kiss Kimi passionately, his hands pulling at strands of his short hair. Kimi was eager to respond to the kiss and placed his hands on each side of Sebastian's hips, toying with the waistline of his boxers. Sebastian's little moan of pleasure snapped him out of his thoughts and he had to pull away from the German attacking his lips. They were out of breath and dying to be in each other's arms but Kimi knew that'd have to wait.

                "We really need to work, Seb." Kimi sighed.

                "Yeah. I know." Sebastian groaned as he moved away from Kimi and sat next to him on the bed. "But we are so finishing this later."

                "Yeah." They stayed in silence for a few seconds, Kimi's hands running up and down Sebastian's back soothingly. "Hey Seb."

                "Yes, Kimi?"

                "I love you."

                Kimi didn't know what had got to him but he suddenly saw that it was the right thing to say in that very moment. It came out like a whisper but in the middle of their hotel room it sounded like a cry of love to the world. And _damn,_ was it true. Kimi felt his heart explode of happiness every time he saw Seb and it had been going on for a while. For a while longer that he would ever admit. Almost since the very beginning. And he had never told Sebastian that he loved him. Not like that. He had shared his umbrella with him when it was raining and he had given him the last slice of his favourite pizza and he had stayed up all night watching crappy films with Seb just because the German man felt sad about something. He had hundreds of different ways of saying how much he cared about _his_ Seb without really stating it. He wasn't a man of many words. But in that moment, that very exact moment with both of them laying in the bed of a hotel room, Kimi couldn't keep himself from saying it. And when he heard Sebastian's little gasp, he felt his heart flutter.

                "What... What did you just say?" Sebastian stuttered as he looked back at Kimi with a shocked expression.

                "I love you, Seb." Kimi repeated as he sat up to look into Sebastian's shocked eyes, their faces centimetres apart.

                Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled before throwing his arms around Kimi's neck and hugging him tightly. Kimi chuckled at Sebastian's enthusiasm and hugged him back before kissing his cheek. Seb tightened his embrace and soon both of them were laughing soundly and intensely looking at each other.

                "I can't believe you said it." Sebastian chuckled in disbelief as he ran his fingers over Kimi's jawline. Kimi shrugged and brought the palm of Seb's hand to his lips before kissing it. "I love you too, Kimi."

                Kimi smiled against his hand but said nothing. Instead, he moved closer to the German man and passed his thumb over his lips carefully before kissing him lovingly. He loved Sebastian Vettel. He had loved him for years. _Years._ And his bottled up feelings were spilling out of control and he couldn't, _didn't want_ to stop them. Because he was with Seb, and Seb was his safe place and it was okay to talk and let his feelings show because that was the effect Sebastian Vettel had in him. And as both of them laid in that bed, their limbs tangled and their hearts beating in unison, Kimi knew that Seb was the _one_ for him. It had always been him.

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked and I'd love to read your opinions on the comments. See you around :D


End file.
